


Tattoo

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: You need a job. He needs help. You're perfect for each other. But will it work out?





	Tattoo

I was an artist, and least that's what I liked to believe I was. I started drawing at an early age, progressed to painting, eventually getting a degree in it. So why was I taking my friend’s advice and applying to work at a tattoo parlor?!

“It's perfect y/n! It's art, it's fun, it pays!” She sounded so enthusiastic, it almost rubbed off on me. Almost.

“Y/BF/N, I don't know about this. Aren't most tattoo artists wild? I mean, look at me!”

“And that is why we are going shopping before your interview. Plaid with a sweater doesn't scream tattoo artist.”

After a traumatic shopping experience. Ugh I am NEVER letting y/bf/n take me clothes shopping AGAIN! I was now home trying on my new outfits.

“It's perfect y/n! I was wearing black skinny jeans, a Ramones tee and my own combat boots. 

“Can I at least wear a sweater, I'm cold!” 

“This one would be fine.” 

I laughed. “Y/bf/n, that's old and ratty, really?!”

“Yes, really, now get going or you'll be late!” She shoved me out the door, yelling good luck and try not to be too nerdy. Gee, thanks!

I arrived at Captain Morgan’s tattoo shop with time to spare, so I sat in my car giving myself a pep talk. You can do this y/n. Ugh.

I exited my car, heading right into the shop. 

“Can I help you?” A very pretty young blonde greeted me. 

“Uh, I'm y/n y/l/n, I'm here for a job interview. 

“Oh, yes, just a second please.” She stepped out into the back rooms, so I started l glancing around at the tattoo artwork on the walls. There was the usual hearts, flowers, birds and tigers. But many had their own spin on them. 

I stopped at one gorgeous lotus blossom. “Wow, breathtaking.”

“Yeah, you fucking think so? Thanks doll.”

I swung around to see the face to match the gruff voice. He was every bit of what I expected, tee-shirt, jeans, boots, and many tattoos. I knew he was older, but lord, was he attractive, very much so. Stop drooling y/n!

“It's gorgeous, is it your’s?”

“Every fucking one on these walls are mine. You're here for the interview? Have you got a portfolio?”

“Yes, I am here for the interview, but I don't have a portfolio. I just got my degree from the Maine College of Art, first in my class.”

“ While that is pretty fucking impressive doll, how am I supposed to know whether to hire you or not, without knowing if you have any fucking talent? There is quite a difference between traditional art and tattoo art” 

He came up right to me, his face just a foot from mine. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown, hazel? I was beyond nervous I hadn't even thought of a portfolio for this, shit, I better come up with something quick. 

“How about I draw something for you right now?”

He looked like he was thinking about it. “Hmm, I guess that might fucking work.” Suddenly, he grabbed my arm. “Who did this?” He was running his fingers over my butterfly tattoo I had on my forearm.

“Oh, that.” His touch was causing goosebumps to break out on both of my arms. Jesus, I need to get laid if just having him touch my arm is causing such a reaction. “My friend’s father used to run a place a few towns over.”

“Hmm, interesting. Follow me.” He dropped my arm, turning and heading out back.

He led me out into one of the rooms. “Sit at the desk doll, I'll grab some pens.” 

I sat down, spinning around on the stool, checking out the equipment. Well, his language sure is colorful. I laughed out loud. And shit, why is he affecting me this way? Get a fucking grip girl. I laughed, not realizing just how loud.

“Something funny doll?”

“Uh, no, sorry, just thinking of something funny my friend said earlier.”

“Well, okay, here you go darling, pens, pencils, whichever the fuck you prefer.” He laid the supplies down, leaning over me. Lord, help me.

“Now, I'm going to just pick something fucking out of the air.” He glanced around the room, looking at the photos and drawings on the walls. “OK, doll, I want you to draw a baseball bat, wrapped in barbed wire, blood dripping from it, with a ring of flowers circling it.”

“Okay, that is certainly different, and very specific.” I laughed.

“Think you can do it?” Once again, he was very close, I could feel his breath on my neck. Ughhh.

“Sure, realistic or more abstract?” I squeaked out.

“Most people want their tats to be more abstract, colorful, put some of the art degree to work, doll. Make me something that will fucking knock my socks off.”

I began drawing. At first I thought he was going to stand behind me, making me very nervous. Luckily he got a phone call and had to excuse himself.

When I was finished, I walked out into the lobby area. He was sitting at the counter, the blonde gone.

“Finished, doll? That was fast.” He stood up walking around the counter to come closer to me. “Let me take a look.”

He turned, picking up a pair of glasses that were on the counter and put them on. 

I should not stare. Look away y/n, he's going to think you're a freak. Just look away. 

“This is good, real good sweetheart, I really like your style.” 

“Really? Honest?” 

He snickered, “yes, doll, really. If you want the job, it's yours, but only on one condition.”

“Oh, okay. And that would be?” Please don't be something bad!

“You have to let me take you out for dinner, you know, to fucking celebrate.”

Dinner? Dinner?! I was almost shaking, calm yourself y/n! 

“Dinner would be great, and I would love the job, thank you!”

“No need to thank me, yet. I'll pick you up at 7, that okay, doll?”

“Yes, that's great.” I started towards the door, needing to get some fresh air. 

“Uh, doll, I kinda need your address.” He was laughing and oh my god, he has dimples.

“Haahaa, oh yes, of course.” I wrote my address down, then turned to head out.

“So, see you at 7 sweetheart. No need to change.” He looked me up and down, making me simultaneously a touch uncomfortable and turned on.

“I'll be ready, and thanks.” I smiled at him, trying once again not to stare.

“Can't wait, and like I said before, no need to fucking thank me yet.” He licked his top lip and winked at me.

I walked outside, taking in a giant rush of fresh air. Oh boy, I am in trouble!

____________________________________

Negan's POV

I knew I should be more fucking professional, but Jesus, she did something to me. She was gorgeous, sexy and fucking talented. 

I could tell she felt something too. I wanted to make sure she did sense something, it's why I asked her out to dinner. I don't fucking force myself on a woman, but shit, if she didn't return the attraction I might have to convince her.

It has been a long time, too long, since I had felt something, anything, for someone. Yeah, I had plenty of one night stands, getting pussy was not a problem of mine. But fuck, even I get lonely, and no one, in a long time, has made me feel like what that girl did. And I only knew her for 60 fucking minutes. Could there be something there?

I quickly stopped by my house to feed my pup, Bear. “Sorry bud, Daddy's got a fucking date.”

I quickly changed my shirt into a cleaner tee, then headed into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I sighed. Jesus, why the fuck would I think she would want me? I'm old enough to be her father. Besides, she is probably already dating someone and is only going out with me because she fucking thinks she has to to get the job.

I sound like a fucking teenager! Okay, enough talking shit about myself, I look great. I can get any pussy out there. I'm fucking Negan Morgan for shits sake! 

I got on my bike, headed to y/n’s house. Starting up her front walk, I noticed she was sitting on her front porch.

“Eager for dinner, doll?”

“I haven't eaten all day, so yeah, I guess I am.” She laughed and fuck, if I didn't want to hear more of that. 

“Well, come on, let's head out.”

She stepped off the porch, still dressed the same, except for a different jacket. 

“Good choice doll” I took ahold of her arm, leading her to my bike.

“Nice bike, all black, sexy.” She put her hand on the tank, rubbing back and forth.

Hmmmmm, je-sus! I turned my back to her so I could adjust myself.

“Here's your helmet doll.” I helped put it on her, hooking the chin strap. Shit! Her skin is so soft. I have got to keep my hands to myself.

She looked at me with those big sweet doe eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Morgan.”

“Negan. I'm not old enough to be Mr. Morgan.” I snickered.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply you're old.” She looked down, embarrassed.

I couldn't help myself. Putting my hand under her chin, I lifted her face to look at me.

“No need to apologize sweetheart, it's OK, I'm just teasing you. Let's get on.”

I got on, then helped her up. I could tell she was hesitant to put her arms around me.

“No need to hesitate. I don't bite, usually.”  
She wrapped her arms around me and goddamn if it didn't feel perfect. Shit, I was in trouble.

When we got to Harry’s, she got off first, I missed the feel of her arms already.

We took a seat towards the back and ordered.

“I like a woman that eats real fucking food.”

“Well, I do enjoy a salad now and again, but in case you didn't notice, I like to eat. “ She giggled, glancing at my through her fucking perfect eyelashes.

“Not sure what you mean?”

“Mr., I mean, Negan, I'm not exactly skinny.”

“Let me tell you something sweetheart. I prefer to look at, talk to, someone with substance.” I took ahold of her hands. 

She stared up at me, I stared back. “You feel it to doll?”

“Mmhmm” 

I stood up, never letting go of her hands. We walked over to the bar where I paid, making our way outside, fast.

I backed her up against the building, grasping her face. “Are you okay, with this?”

“Yes, I…never…”

“It's okay doll, I know.” 

 

__________________________

Y/N POV

The kiss started out soft, sweet, like testing the waters. His tongue, begging for entrance, which I granted. It quickly became more heated, tongues dancing, tasting, intertwined. His hands moved down, grasping my ass. Mine went around his neck, playing with the curls. 

When we came apart for a breathe, he spoke.

“We need to get out of here, now.” I soon felt what he meant, as he brushed his groin against me.

“Yes, please.” I gasped out.

I hardly remember the ride back, my head too full of what ifs, I shouldn'ts, but I quickly shut them down when we arrived back at my house and he picked me up. I had never felt so right, so at home, in someone's arms before.

He put me down when we got to my door so I could retrieve my key. But he held me from behind, kissing my neck, rubbing his hands all over my ass. 

“God doll, I don't know what the fuck you've done to me. Shit.”

When we got inside, I had barely turned around and he was on me. 

“Bedroom now doll.” 

“Up the stairs, second door on the left.” Just as I answered him, he picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing.

He grabbed ahold of my ass, causing me to squeak. 

“Goddamn, this ass is perfection. Mmhmm!”

We reached my room and I slid down off his shoulder. What the fuck am I doing? I never do this kind of thing, especially with my future boss!

He placed his arms around me. “You okay doll? Second guessing? Want me to leave? Although I don't know how fucking far I will get with this.” He smirked, grabbing at his crotch. “But I am nothing if not a fucking gentleman, I'll go if that's what you want.” He sat down, picking up one of my stuffed animals.

“No, don't go. It's just, I don't know. Is this okay?” I pointed to the two of us. “Not only have I never done this, but I've never felt what I'm feeling for anyone, especially this soon, this quick. Know what I mean?” I sat down next to him, grabbing my stuffie from him.

He laughed. “First off, if you're concerned about your job, don't be. I was fucking impressed by your work, very much so. As fucking attracted as I am to you, that is not why I hired you. It's not how I do business.” He leaned over, placing loose hair behind my ear, then kissing it. “And believe me, I am super fucking attracted to you doll.”

Throwing caution, and morals, to the wind, I got up and stood in front of him. I moved to straddle his legs, settling down on his lap. I grabbed his neck pulling his head closer, while leaning down. 

We began kissing, the hard and hungry kind, nipping each other's lips, tongues. Coming up for air, I slipped my tee off, tossing behind me. Negan made an obscene sounding groan, which only spurred me on. I unhooked my bra, letting it fall between us.

“Holy shit doll! I didn't think you could become any more fucking beautiful. Those are certainly one glorious pair of tits!” He instantly latched onto one, twirling the neglected nipple in his fingers.

I began the groaning now. I started grinding into him, wanting, needing to feel more. I reached down, unzipping, unbuttoning his jeans, placing my hand inside and gasping out loud when I realized just how large he was.

He whispered in my ear, “Keep calm, dont worry baby, I'll fit just perfect.” 

“Why don't you show me then.” 

Everything became a blur of ripping off clothing, covers flying, skin on skin. And he was not lying, he fit perfectly, oh so fucking perfect.

“Negan…oh…god…” 

He grunted, growled. “I know baby, I know. Come with me.”

And we did, screaming each other's names and every diety known to man. I could feel every drop of his hot seed pulse into me. I could feel his muscles rippling, I could feel my own, tensing, releasing. Our skin, so damp, wet with sweat, clinging to each other. I felt like I could stay like this, forever.

_____________________________

Negan's POV

We just laid there, her cuddled into me, so soft, so sweet smelling. Jesus, I could be like this forever. 

Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. Not risking waking her up, I lightly began rubbing her back with one hand, the other stroking her face. She was absolutely breathtaking, every dream I had ever had, perfection. 

“Negan?” She whispered.

“Yes, doll?” 

“Stay?”

“I don't plan on going anywhere baby.”

She smiled, grasping onto me tightly, a sweet sigh escaping her lips.

I'm not going anywhere but where you are.


End file.
